


Reality

by Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs



Series: Fanfic Friday [44]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Bullying, Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, First Crush, M/M, Mutual Pining, Name Changes, Photography, Pining, Secret Identity, Secrets, kind of?, past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs/pseuds/Sunshines_Fabulous_Legs
Summary: Bruce agrees to go out with Thor. But what if this model has a few secrets, and these two men have history together?





	Reality

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a direct sequel to the fic I published last week, "Expectations," so please read that one first.

Thor couldn’t believe that Bruce had agreed to go out with him. He laughed to himself, because who would turn down a supermodel?  Though Thor, as he called himself now, knew dozens of models he wouldn’t want to date.

No, for Thor, there was always one man who had interested him. And he wanted to go out with Thor.

Now Thor was standing outside of Bruce’s place. The giddiness he felt when Bruce had texted his address was still there. But it was fighting against Thor’s nerves. What if Bruce recognized him tonight? He didn’t during the photoshoot, though Thor’s muscles probably distracted Bruce.

But it couldn’t be worse than ghosting Bruce, so Thor rang Bruce’s doorbell, and let the memories drift back to when Thor was Chris Ovesen. He had legally changed his name to Thor after a year modeling. But if he hadn’t, he knew Bruce would have recognized him.

A memory came back to Thor. He didn’t know why he held on to this specific one so long, he just did. “Hey!” the football captain in Thor’s memory—Thor couldn’t even remember his name after all these years—called out to small, shy Bruce. The other boy clutched his camera close to him and scurried away from the football team.

Of course, Thor and the rest of the bullies caught up to Bruce. One of them snatched the camera from Bruce, and Thor, Chris then, grabbed a folder Bruce had been carrying. He opened it and saw dozens of Bruce’s pictures inside. Most of the photos were of students for the yearbook, but there were some landscapes, some animals, inanimate objects arranged for the photo.

Thor had wanted to tell Bruce he loved his pictures. But he couldn’t do that with the football team. Instead, they passed them around and found things to laugh about each photo. Thor didn’t know why this specific memory came back to him. He had gone along with the teasing and bullying like this dozens of times. He regretted every one of them.

It had taken two years of college, lots of self-discovery, and some therapy for Thor to come to terms with his sexuality, and that he had a crush on Bruce and was acting on his feelings in the only way he could. But no matter what Thor did, he never could get over Bruce. Maybe it was simple nostalgia for his first real crush. Maybe it was the whole “what if” factor had Thor been nice to Bruce instead of a bully.

But whatever reason it was, Bruce had come back into Thor’s life. And somehow, Bruce hadn’t connected the kind model with the teasing football player. Honestly, Thor had just wanted to tell Bruce the whole truth and apologize to him. Instead, he asked Bruce out. Thor resolved to confess to Bruce when he answered his door.

But when Bruce opened the door, his smile had Thor melt. His look clearly told Thor that Bruce had no idea about their past.

“Thank you,” Thor said.

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

For not recognizing me, Thor thought. Instead, he said, “For agreeing to go out with someone like me.”

That made Bruce laugh, a soft sound that Thor wanted to hear forever. “Why wouldn’t I?”

Thor knew why Bruce wouldn’t. He knew why Bruce would hate him. But maybe for tonight, they could just be Bruce and Thor. They could start over. Thor knew he would have to come clean at some point.

But not tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry this one is super late. Honestly, there's been a whole lot going on in my life, and I won't be posting a new fic every week. It's been so much fun while it lasted, and thank you all so much who enjoyed my fics. I will be posting fics in the future when I'm inspired, but they won't be as regular. Love you guys so much!


End file.
